


I can afford to be with you so carelessly

by darthcookie



Series: Because The World Is Beautiful and Vast [5]
Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Desire, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Intoxication, Jessica Moore - Freeform, Lust, M/M, Overdosing, Undressing, Want, drugged, euphoria, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Talia misses her brother so she goes for a visit. Shenanigans ensue which ends with Sam being drugged.





	I can afford to be with you so carelessly

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the makers of "Gabriel's Brew" are the same ones from the story "When I Say Innocent I Do Mean Naive" but this is not in the same time line.

Talia knocked on Peter's front door. Peter opened it up, surprised to see her, "Uhm, you knocked? You never knock."

Talia laughed, "I know. I'm trying to be more civilized." Peter grabbed her into a bear hug, scenting her and closing the door.

Talia bit Peter's shoulder, "Ow! What the hell, Talia?"

"I'm the Alpha heir, I scent you first, remember."

"Ooooo, big Alpha in the house. You got the title but not the crown, dear sister."

"I'm going to bite you again."

"I'll lick your face."

Talia grimaced, "I hate when you do that."

"I know." He laughed and let her go. 

Talia threw her overnight bag and herself onto his couch, "So, where's your boyfriend?"

"Sam is not my boyfriend, you know that."

"Not yet."

"Not ever."

"Are you loosing your charms, little brother?"

"How dare you. Of course I'm not. It's not my fault Sam's straight."

"It wouldn't be the first time you turned a 'straight' boy into your personal cock sucking dick taking whore."

Peter let out a hearty laugh, "Fuck, Talia, I'm so glad you're trying to become more civilized. And anyway, while true, that's besides the point. Sam is not shooting into my field and he has a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend has never stopped you before. Or a boyfriend. Or a husband. Or a wife even."

"You make me sound like such a whore."

"You are. You know you are."

Peter smiled one of his mischievous smiles as he nodded, "You're just jealous."

"Oh, I'm hella jealous. You get to just wave your dick around in the air like you just don't care and I have to guard my kitty like it's the last donut at the apocalypse."

"Oh my god! You are not a virgin in any way shape or form. I know you're not."

"I didn't say I was but damn, I can count on my hands how many people I've been with."

"Stop slut shaming me you jealous jerk" Peter laughed while throwing a pillow at Talia. 

"Anyway, Talia, why have you graced me with your presence?"

"I missed you."

"No, really, why are you here?"

"I'm being serious. I thought you were going to be home for the summer but then you changed your mind and I really wanted us to hang out. I planned on a road trip to L.A., then to Austin, and finally a week in Montreal to just fuck around. I even cleared it with the Alphas in those areas."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Talia, you should of told me. We can still go. I can cancel my internship."

"Too late. I cancelled everything already. So, I came down to spend the week with you before you start your internship."

"Awwww...you missed me."

He pounced on his sister, scenting her again. They wrestled on the couch, falling off of it and crashing on the floor, overturning the coffee table. Just then, the door busted open and in ran Sam, gun raised.

Talia growled, flashing her amber eyes as Sam stammered, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I thought Peter was in trouble."

Peter got off of Talia, "Always my hero, Sam."

Talia nipped Peter's arm, "I'm your hero."

"You, dear sister, are my Alpha, my twin, and my protector. You are the wind beneath my wings."

She finally laughed, "You're so dumb." She hugged him again. 

Peter looked at Sam, "Come in already. You're going to need to stay while Talia and I go to Home Depot and buy a new door."

Talia sneered, "I don't want to go to Home Depot. Take the big hunter that broke your door in."

Sam frowned, "I thought he was being attacked."

Peter winked at Talia, "And thank you for that, Sam. Aright, fine, Talia, you stay while we go get my new door. Did you bring your truck?"

Talia nodded, "My keys are in my backpack. Hey, get something for desert."

"Are you making dinner?"

"Yes. I'll slap something together."

"Okay. Let's go, Sam."

Talia looked at Sam, "Sam."

"Yes."

"Why don't you invite your girlfriend over for dinner. She has met Peter, right."

"She has. She's working tonight."

"Well, I'd love to meet her."

"I don't want her caught between an Alpha and her Beta twin."

"So sassy, Sam. Bring her here."

Sam smirked, "You're not my alpha, Talia. I'll think about it."

Sam walked out with Peter. 

Talia's visit with Peter was hectic. They spent everyday out exploring, hiking, going to baseball games, bowling, bike riding, kayaking, cooking, and of course, shopping. Sam stayed away. Talia kinda scared him, he knew she was way more powerful then Peter.  
Where Peter was quick witted and crafty, Talia was fast and brutal. Sam knew he had to tread carefully with Talia even if he shrugged off her subtle attempts to dominate him. The worse part though was that he found her incredibly attractive. She was the exact opposite of the type of girl he usually went for. Talia's long black hair, her forever tanned skin, her curvy toned body, and the way she walked around effortlessly confident in what and who she is out shined every woman around her. He knew that she dressed somewhat plainly to not attract attention but she still did. He made sure that when he knew she was around that he wore a dab of vapor rub so that Talia or Peter couldn't smell any sort of arousal coming from him. So far it worked, even if Peter once told him, "Why do you always smell like my Gramma?" 

"Why do you always smell like an expensively perfumed puppy?"

"That's a lie!" 

So, Sam agreed to meet up with Peter and Talia after work. He got to the bar to find Talia and Peter dancing together. If he hadn't known that they were twins, he would of thought, like the other patrons that were watching them dance, that they were a couple. Talia danced closely to Peter, her back against his chest while Peter held her hips. Sam watched them until Talia spotted him. 

"Fuck" Sam thought as she rushed over to him.

"Sam!", she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. "Dance with us, Sam."

Peter smiled lazily, "Sam!"

"Peter, are you...high? Is that even possible?"

Peter and Talia laughed as Talia danced closed to Sam. 

Peter nodded, "Yes, I am a bit high and yes it's possible."

Sam just shook his head as Talia said, "Sam, dance." She put a little kiss on his cheek. She whispered in his ear, "Mmmmm, you smell good. Like baby wipes, Burberry cologne, and Mmmmmm." She kissed his cheek again and danced against him. He finally danced with them. Talia stayed between them for awhile then Talia somehow got Sam between her and Peter. Sam was about to move Talia back but she stopped him, "Just go with it, Sam. It's okay." 

The Hale twins encompassed Sam. Talia was in front, her ass gently against Sam's crotch as Peter pressed up against Sam. They were burning him up, their body heat combined was causing Sam to overheat. He could feel everyone staring at them and he didn't care. The flashing lights, the throbbing music, and the heat the twins were generating caused Sam to start feeling euphoric. He suddenly started to smell sweet apples mixed with cinnamon. He inhaled the the scent deeply, hoping that the aroma filled every tiny air sac in his lungs. He started to feel intoxicated. Talia raised her arm up to cup Sam's face, her head against his chest. She could hear and feel his heart pounding hard and fast. She felt his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter. She felt one of Peter's arms go over Sam's, interlocking his fingers with Sam's. She felt Sam tense up for a minute then relax. She tenderly pulled Sam's head forward so it was almost on her shoulder. She opened her eyes as she turned to look at him. His eyes were closed, a smile on his face. She traced her finger across his lips slowly. Sam opened his eyes, his pupils blown. 

"Why do I keep smelling candy apples, Talia."

"Because Peter and I are sweet like candy and you want to bite both of us."

Sam laughed, inhaling more of the sweet scent. Talia was slowly, with one finger under Sam's chin, turning his head towards her. She went in to kiss him, her lips barely grazed his when suddenly Sam's head was softly pulled back to rest on Peter's chest. Sam let out a soft moan, eyes still closed. Talia turned around to find Peter glaring at her, slowly shaking his head while mouthing, "You asshole." Talia laughed. 

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Peter, grinning widely, "Peter?"

"Sam."

"I'm so horny right now. What the fuck?" Sam was shocked that he told Peter that.

Peter smiled at Sam, "Close your eyes, Sam."

Sam closed his eyes as Peter turned his head towards him. Peter leaned into Sam, staring at Talia to keep an eye on her. She was staring right back at him, grinning from ear to ear while running her hands up Sam's chest. Peter looked at Sam's lips and everything in him wanted to know what those lips looked like with them wrapped around his cock. Peter's lips were millimeters away from Sam's when Sam suddenly opened his eyes and said, "Too hot", then fainted. Peter grabbed him before his body slumped to the ground. 

Talia gasped, "Oh fuck!" She felt Sam's forehead, "Fuck! Pupper, he's burning up."

"Help me get him outside."

They took him outside and sat him down on a planter. Peter took off Sam's flannel to find a henley underneath so he pulled it off to find an AC/DC tee underneath. Peter huffed out, "Well fuck! No wonder he passed out."

"You know that's not why! Fuck! How many more shirts does he have on?"

Peter pulled off the tee to find a tank top, "I'm going to leave this on. Hey, go back into the bar and see if they'll sell you a couple of bottles of water and a pineapple juice."

"This is not the time to make sure he 'taste' good for later, Pupper."

He threw Sam's t-shirt at Talia, "Go! You're so dumb."

She laughed and went back into the bar. When she came back out she found Peter fanning down Sam with a 'No Parking' sign he had ripped off a pole. Talia handed Peter a bottled water, "They charged me fifty dollars for three bottled waters and a large ass can of pineapple juice." 

Peter poured one of the bottles over Sam's tank top, then took another bottle and poured it onto the henley, placing it on Sam's head. 

"Sam, Sam, open your eyes. Talia, puncture that stupid can in two places. Sam, wake up. Talia, drink some of that juice."

Talia drank some, "Ughhh, why does it taste salty?"

"Its counteracting the Gabriel's Brew. Drink another mouthful."

Talia drank again then gave it to Peter. Peter took a gulp as Sam's eyes fluttered. "Hey Sam, hey, can you take a drink of this for me?"

Sam nodded and took a drink. He started to feel a bit better. "Talia, help me get him to the car. I'm taking him to my place. Sam, did you drive here?"

Sam shook his head, "Cab."

"Okay. Talia!"

"What! Fuck! My high is coming down!"

"Well mine is too but get over here and help me."

Peter gathered up Sam's clothes and they helped him walk around the corner to Peter's car. "Talia, get in the back, I need to keep an eye on Sam." They put Sam in the passenger seat and Talia sat in the back. Peter turned all the air conditioning vents toward Sam. "Sam, drink more juice." Sam drank then passed it to Peter. The trio shared the juice. They got to Peter's place and helped Sam inside. "Sam, strip down to your underwear, we still need to cool you down more." Sam stripped down. Talia stripped to her underwear too.

Peter looked at her, "What the fuck, Talia?"

"I need to try to get the Gabriel's Brew scent off of me. You should get in too."

Peter thought about it and stripped down, "Do not molest my friend in any way, Talia."

"Pupper! You're no fun."

"I'm serious!"

Sam groaned, "Stop yelling. Pupper, what's happening to me? Talia! Don't molest me! I smell candy apples still."

Talia and Peter both said, "Shit" as they helped Sam into the shower. The cold water hit Sam and he screamed, "Help me! I'm freezing!"

Talia started to adjust the water, "Tell me when, Sam."

"Now!"

"Okay. Can you stop screaming?" 

Sam nodded. Peter was so glad that he had invested in a large walk in shower. Sam sat on the floor of the shower as Talia washed his hair, "Peter, I'm taking off my underwear. I feel stupid and I need to scrub all my bits. Sam's been traumatized already, finding himself in the shower with me naked is not going to damage him more."

Peter laughed, "I'm fine with it."

Talia threw off her underwear. The trio stayed in the shower for half a hour. Sam finally came to to find himself in a cold shower with the naked Hale twins. "What the fuck is happening here?"

They both looked down at him. Peter held his hand out to Sam, "Hey, how do feel?"

Sam took his hand and Peter helped pull him up. Talia ruffled Sam's hair, "Feel better?"

"Yeah. Why are we in a shower together?"

Peter spoke up, "You were burning up and we needed to bring your temp down." 

"I'm going to get out now."

Talia turned off the water and they all got out. Peter handed Sam a towel, "If you want, go change in my room. I left out some sweat pants and eight tee shirts for you to wear."

Sam finally laughed, "Now you know my secret."

Talia pipped up with, "Among other things."

Sam actually blushed as he wrapped the towel around his waist and went into the bedroom. 

Once everyone dried off and dressed, they met up in the living room. Talia and Peter were laying on the couch together on opposite ends. Sam sat in the other comfy chair, feet propped up on the coffee table, eyes closed.

"So, wanna tell me what happened to me?"

Peter nodded, "You got a contact high from us."

"How is that even possible?"

"Well, our pack has an almost ancient alliance with a different supernatural pack in Santa Cruz and they make drinks that can affect our senses."

Talia interrupted, "They make shit to get us high."

Sam opened his eyes, "Just you two?"

"No. Of course not. They make specific brews for specific types of supernaturals."

Peter nodded, "Yeah. Stuff that works for us doesn't work for ferals or vampires."

Sam let out a cough as he said, "Let me get this straight, there are supernatural drug makers in Santa Cruz that sell you shit to get you high?"

"No. That's unbelievably insulting. They are brew masters. They have wineries, they brew beer, and they own coffee shops. They just happen to specialize in making concoctions that'll work for supernaturals. They are very good at what they do."

Talia laughed, "And they fuck like they're trying to get you closer to god. That's why Pupper is so touchy about them. He loooooves them."

Peter smacked Talia's leg, "Anyway, sometimes the concoctions have side affects that don't affect us but rather humans around us. Gabriel's Brew leaches out of our pores when we get aroused, that's why you smelled candy apples, but it can cause some humans to overheat if they inhale to much of the aroma, which is what happened to you. That's why we had to cool you down and we all had to drink pineapple juice."

"Why pineapple juice?"

"It somehow counteracts it."

"And what's in Gabriel's Brew?"

Talia frowned, "I heard, and I'm not 100% sure because they really don't say what's in their brews, that they use Angel Trumpet flowers."

"What! That's super toxic."

"To humans."

Sam just nodded and stayed silent. There was a knock at the door and Talia jumped up, "Pizza is here. I'm so hungry."  
She grabbed her wallet, paid the delivery girl, and sat back on the couch with Peter. Peter went and got plates. 

They were eating when Peter got a call. After awhile he hung up and looked at Sam, "Sam."

"Yeah?"

"That was my friend from Santa Cruz. I called her to tell her what happened to you and she said that your temperature might plummet when you fall asleep."

"Okay."

"She said that as long as we don't smell like candy apples to you, we need to sleep with you. No sex, just sleeping next to you. Our body heat will keep you warm."

Sam squinted his eyes at Peter, "Uh huh."

"What? If you die your brother and father will murder us. If you get to hot, one of us will sleep on the couch. And, apparently, you're allergic to Gabriel's Brew. Whenever you're ready for bed, let us know."

"I better call Jess."

Sam called Jess to let her know he was staying at Peter's because he drank to much. Finally, Sam yawned and said, "Alright, I'm tired and I do fell kinda cold. Do you have a thermometer?"

"The one you bought me."

Talia quizzically looked at Sam, "You bought Peter a thermometer?"

"Yeah. I bought it when he was sick."

"How did that work?"

"It didn't. Not really."

Talia laughed, "Yeah, we run really hot."

Peter came in and handed Sam the electronic thermometer. Sam took his temperature. It read two degrees lower then normal. 

Peter felt Sam's forehead, "I don't know. How many shirts do you have on?"

Sam laughed, "Two, smartass." 

Talia got up and locked all the doors and windows, "I'm tired now too. Sam, sniff me to see if I still smell."

Sam sniffed her, "Nope."

"Sniff Peter."

Sam sniffed him too, "Nothing."

"Alright, let's go to bed."

The three of them laid in bed. Sam was the only one under the covers. Peter and Talia had their backs to him as he laid face up. They were silent, Sam soaked up the twin's body heat. He felt unbelievably comfortable between them. All of the soreness he felt in his body melted away. Sam felt Peter's hand rest on his hip and Talia's hand touched his waist.  
She said quietly, "It's a pack thing, Sam, don't freak out. Wolves always have to touch when we're sleeping together."

"But I'm not in your pack."

"But we care about you."

"You care about me, Talia?"

"Peter does. You've grown on me. I don't dislike you."

"Good to know."

Peter chuckled, "Alright, go to sleep already. Goodnight, both of you."

They both said goodnight. Peter then heard Sam say, "Wait a minute, did I almost make out with both of you?"

Peter groaned, "Go to sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little tale.


End file.
